Sunlight
by cherriim
Summary: My heart was Rakuto's, yet neither of us really knew about our own feelings. We were innocent, as pure as the sunlight that shone upon our faces. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tears.**

I kneeled down on a padded red cushion, my hands clasped and my eyes squeezed shut. I knelt before a picture of my dead mother; the mother that had raised me so lovingly, and had left me a few weeks ago.

A tear pushed its way from my eyelid, and timidly slid down my cheek. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes.

'_I miss you, mom.' _My voice was all scratchy, and the whisper was hardly audible. As another tear inched down my cheek, I brushed the hair out of my eyes and sighed. The grim sense of loneliness and heartache had begun to wash over me again. My body shuddered.

"Sachie-sama?" His voice.

I stopped to listen, my hands still smearing the salty tears across my face. My yukata, with the intricately embroidered patterns of waves and flower blossoms was now splattered with the drops of sadness. I looked around warily, strands of hair falling over my face, and stared at him.

'_Rakuto.' _I whispered again, my voice hoarse. I clawed rabidly to brush my hair out of my eyes.

His eyes were full of worry and concern, his locks of light brown hair tousled, the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. I had a pretty good idea that I had woken him up with my crying…

I blinked again.

My vision started to blur, and the flow of tears increased. I started to bawl, and I turned away. This was truly embarrassing, and I could feel my cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

Second later, his arms were wrapped around me. They were protective, and strong. He cradled me close to him, and my face pressed into his chest. His neck fit into the nook of my neck, and he was softly whispering words of comfort into my ear.

"_I miss her!" _I cried, my arms snaking around him_. "I miss my mom! I wish she'd come back…" _I slumped onto him, pushing him against the floor.

"_I just want her to come back! I mean, I love everybody here, but…" _My words were becoming slurred and garbled, making no sense whatsoever. But Rakuto just held onto me. The entire time, he never let me go.

"I know, Sachie-sama." He kissed me softly on the neck. "I know."

----

Thank you everybody! I'm so disappointed! Nobody else has published a 'Wild Ones' fanfiction? WILD ONES IS AN AMAZIGN MANGA!

Go read it! It's called 'Wild Ones' or 'Arakure', and it's a shoujo manga by Kiyo Fujiwara!

R&R please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I turned over, throwing the silken, blushing red blankets off the side of my futon. Light streamed through the windows; gold rays of sunlight danced into my room and settled upon my face. I squinted; the sudden shock of light throwing off my focus, causing me to slam my eyelids shut and turn over. I blindly scrambled over to the curtains, and closed them, then slumped unenthusiastically back onto the naked bed.

I stretched and yawned. I looked around. I had no memory of going to bed last night. I didn't even remember taking off my kimono, or, getting changed in general.

I sat back on the bed, and my brows furrowed.

Well, we'll take this slow. I'll just try to recount the things that I DO remember doing yesterday.

---

Hm. Well, I got up, I made my bed, brushed my teeth. Then, I hurried to the kitchen, and prepared some rice porridge, along with a few bowls of roasted beef leftovers and friend vegetables to accompany the rice. Then waited until the yakuza had risen, greeted them, and waited till then finished eating. I cleaned up, and then went took a stroll outside.

It was the 6-month anniversary of my mother's death.

I suppose it was a therapeutic thing that I usually did; I walked to clear out my mind. But when I walked, I remembered an extreme sadness… I sincere longing, and I wished for my mother to return to me, so I'd be able to hug her again, to play with her long hair, to wish her goodnight before I went to sleep… And then I remembered. She wouldn't be able to come back.

She was gone.

During my walk, I met Rakuto. He was sitting on the cherry wood bench, staring at the modish sakura blossoms, each one affectionately to its life source, its mother. He had a passive look on his face, accompanied with a small, boyish smile. I couldn't help but smile along with him. I stood there for a few moments, my view occasionally switching from the handsome figure, to the beautiful blossoms.

He kept sitting there, and I kept watching.

"Sachie-sama?" I felt his deep, rich voice wash upon my body. It was a warm, comforting tone, and I looked at him. His unfathomable hazel eyes met mine, and I shuddered.

"Sachie-sama, are you al-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off, throwing my glance off to the side.

"I'm so sorry."

I glanced alarmingly at him. Did he know?

"I know how much this day means to you… If you want me to leave you alone, please tell-"

"No, that's alright." I cut him off again, and I was starting to feel pretty horrible.

"Are you su-"

"Yeah." Okay, this was starting to become a pretty annoying habit.

I gingerly tiptoed over to him, afraid to break the sacred silence of the fluttering blossoms and their sweet scent. I sat down beside him, and slipped my hand into his. The sense of loneliness, for apparent reason, flooded back into my heart, and I pulled back for a second. But his hand attained a full, and confident grip on mine, and we sat there quietly.

Soon it was dusk, and the sun was slowly melting, with its red-tinted tones, and it's eggy goldenrod glow, into the sacred night of darkness and silver clouds. We still sat their, his jacket now wrapped around my shoulders, his hand still in mine.

He was quiet, never asking my motives, never interrupting my mental conversation with the sakura blossoms, never letting go on my hand.

"I have to go now. I have to say good night to mom." I whispered, my voice cracking from the sudden use of words. Rakuto simply nodded, and got up; offering me his hand. I took it, and he led me into the house.

I ran upstairs and changed into my yukata, the one with the intricately embroidered patterns of waves and flower blossoms, the one I had last worn with her at the Obon festival last year.

---

My memory blanked out. I remembered Rakuto comforting me as I bawled into his shirt, and the sudden case of exhaustion.

I must have…collapsed…

My eyes widened as I look at the oversized, cotton men's pajamas that I was wearing.

I looked around the room, which I realized wasn't mine.

I looked at the blankest that I had thrown of the bed, which, coming to think about it, weren't mine.

My face drained in colour.

"RAKUTO!"

---

Chapter 2 is COMPLETE. YAY. I'm actually supposed to be doing a history essay: a comparison between world war one and world war two… urg. Anyway, I have a scanner now, and I'll be drawing fan art for this series! YAY. Maybe even a doujin, if I come around to it… I hoped you enjoyed this! Third chapter is coming soon!

And thanks to all of my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

"RAKUTO RAKUTO RAKUTO" This shock had certainly helped me get out of bed. By now, my palms were sweaty and my hair in disarray. I ran out of the room, still in my nightwear; throwing the sliding doors aside and sprinting down the many hallways.

"AUGH! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shrieked, yanking my oversized pants up because they were slipping.

"S-Sachie-sama!" I had caught the attention of many of the yakuza living in the building, quickly looking away as soon as they had caught a glimpse of me running with "my" pajamas on. "Sachie-sama! What are you wearing?"

"WHERE IS RAKUTO?" I spun back around the corner, forcing the yakuza to turn his head away. I was panting hard, my lungs heaving from the sudden activity.

"H-he seemed to be heading back to his room…"

I had only picked up the key words: he, heading back, room. Before the yakuza, standing shakily before me with his eyes forced away, could finish, I had already sprinted back to Rakuto's room.

The door was closed.

I screeched back to a stop, and took a moment to regulate my breathing. I looked at the transparent door screen; shadows danced from the inside. Yes, he was definitely inside

I growled.

My fingers pried the door away from the wall, sliding it back as far as I could go. With my eyes shut and my hands in fists and pressed again my side, I screamed and rushed forward. I pushed him against the wall, pinning his arms against himself.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You changed my clothes at night? What gives you that right?" My eyes opened, and looked into his.

He seemed to be smirking; his ever so hidden, frozen, icy smirk.

"What? What's so funny?" I spluttered, my lips moving but not making sense. My eyes shifted down, to what my at my eye level.

Bare skin.

I looked back up at him, and then back down at his bare chest. My grip on his arms loosened. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I could feel my face slowly tinting to a light rose, and then changing to a medium red. After a few seconds of useless sputtering and glancing back and forth, my face was a sickly crimson. I dropped back a few steps, my burning face flaming as I looked at his guilty smirk.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" I threw myself onto the bed, and stuck my face onto the covers. I rolled back and forth, in a fit of disarrayed emotions, wrapping my self in the covers. I was wrapped up like some sort of burrito, only my head and legs sticking out. I whimpered.

I must've made the greatest impression.

"It's alright now, my ever-so-flustered princess." I still laid on the bed, wrapped up and unable to move. "Honestly, calm down a bit. I think your hormones are out of control."

"No, it's just t-tha—" I was interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door.

"Rakuto! What's happening in there?" The low, baritone voice of one of the yakuza, in a sad attempt to sound gruff, taken over by his curiosity, sounded through the door.

"I've got it under control." Rakuto called.

"Are you sur—"

"Yeah."

He bent forward, pulling away the covers, revealing me all shriveled up inside, in a sure fetal position. I glanced at him.

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do." A few strands of his ruffled hair fell over his eyes, still uncombed. He had a light summer shirt on; only the middle button fastened. I could still see his toned, muscular chest, but I diverted my eyes and turned my head away. I didn't want him to see me blush. That would _definitely_ support his previous argument about my hormones.

But what could I do? I'm still just an ordinary teenage girl.

I pouted.

"I still hate you." I attempted to glare angrily at him. "You violated me."

"How so?" He blinked a few times. He tried hard to contain the playful smile that was teasing at his lips.

"You changed my clothes without permission." I sat up and gathered the sheets around me, draping them over my shoulders. My brows furrowed.

He sighed. "I'll explain." He sat down on the bed next to me.

We both sat there for a few moments, and then he looked at me.

---

Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffhanger! I just wanted to post up another chapter as soon as I could. I'm sorry if I update too slowly. *Completely failed at updating her Ouran fanfics. * I hope the storyline is good enough! Don't worry; some pure fangirlish pleasure will be coming very soon! I promise!

I'm also very glad the there is another new Wild Ones fan fiction up! I'm not the only one! Yay~


	4. Chapter 4

"_You changed my clothes without permission." I sat up and gathered the sheets around me, draping them over my shoulders. My brows furrowed._

_He sighed. "I'll explain." He sat down on the bed next to me._

_We both sat there for a few moments, and then he looked at me._

"I was granted permission by your grandfather." He simply stated, a wiry grin playing at his lips.

"What?" I spat out, completely frazzled by his brief reply. "Granted permission? By my grandfather? MY GRANDFATHER? NOT SOME IMAGINARY GRANDFATHER YOU MADE UP FOR AN EXCUSE?" I shook my head, unable to accept that fact. My grandfather would never let him do such a thing.

"Yup."

I stared at him. "That's all you have to say for yourself."

He crossed his arms, a stern expression completely taking over his mischievous one. He blinked. "Yes. I was granted permission by _your_ grandfather. You had collapsed from exhaustion, and he thought it was unacceptable for you to go to bed in a yukata." He sighed, and pointed at it; folded in a neat pile on top of my dresser. "You would've ruined it. Your grandfather ranted on about how it was very dear to you, and it would've been tragic to have to replace such a sentimental item."

I slowly nodded my head, absorbing information. My brows furrowed. "What does this have to do with me being stripped at night?" I hugged the blanket that was draped around my body closer.

"_Idiot._" He shook his head. I stared at him. "I just explained that that yukata was very precious to you. Is it not?"

"No, it is. Continue please."

"Yes. Well, sleeping in it would've resulted in ruined material. I assume you'd like to keep it in a fairly good condition. Therefore, I helped you, taking in mind that you were unconscious because you had collapsed of exhaustion, and changed you into something more appropriate—"

"But—"

"I'm not done yet." He glared at me. I gulped. He could sure be scary looking when he wanted to.

"I changed you into something more appropriate. Since all male personnel are forbidden to enter your room, I just lent you something of mine." Sachie's face was still flushed, and she was thoroughly confused.

"My unde-"

"I didn't go there, as much as I wanted to. Remember the fact that your (light blue cloud printed) undergarments are still as intact as they were before you conked out."

Sachie's face was a putrid shade of red now. She buried her face into the blanket, and let out a muffled scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU EVEN MEMORIZED THE PRINT? YOU WANTED TO GO THERE? YOU SICKO!"

She grabbed one of the nearest, plumpest pillows, and swung it at him. He had swiftly dodged out of the way, and had also grabbed one. He laughed, while Sachie screamed.

"Honestly, don't worry about it! I'd never do anything that would harm you." He dodged yet another fierce swing, and his expression softened. "I _am_ your body guard, remember? And it _is_ my job to protect you."

Sachie stopped, her arms and the pillow poised in mid air. Her eyes searched his, her face becoming gentler.

_Smack._

Another pillow had squared her right in the face. As she peeled it off, she saw Rakuto's mischievous expression.

"But for now, I guess I'm allowed to have a little fun." He smirked, and winked at her. Sachie screamed again, this time to it's rightful volume; not muffled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She pounced on him.

- - -

"What do you think they're doing in there?" One of the yakuza, named Tachiban, pressed his ear against the side of one of the sliding doors. "It sounds like she's attacking him."

Many of the other, more curious yakuza, (about 20 others,) crowded around Tachiban.

"Listen closely. I don't think they're attacking each other…" The yakuza leaned forward.

"_Sachie-sama, I didn't know you were so, outgoing!"_

"_Well, if I don't get off you, you're just going to get me again."_

"_Heh."_

"_OW, Rakuto! Don't touch me there. That hurt."_

"_Then get off me."_

"_Fine."_

"_HAH."_

"_Oh God- RAKUTO. Get off me! You're so heavy! AUGH."_

"_Sachie-sama, you must keep your guard up at all times!"_

The yakuza blushed.

- - -

Wow, so many reviewers! I'd like to thank everybody who either commented, added this to their story alert, favourite stories. And/Or me to their favourite authors, or author review! Thank you so much! This means a lot! And remember, this story isn't done yet! Please wait for further updates!

I'd like you to do ONE last favor! (After reviewing), please visit my profile and vote in my poll! It's just about what I should cosplay for an upcoming convention! _Arigato Gozaimasu! _Thank you very much!


	5. Bonus Story: Chocolate

**Bonus Chapter: Chocolate.**

My heart pounded. It was the wretched Valentine's Day.

I was at school, lingering outside my little locker located in my classroom. It was early in the morning- I had taken the time to get up earlier, rush to school, and even apply a little mascara in the school washrooms. Valentine's Day would've had little significance last year, but this year, I actually had somebody to celebrate it for.

_Rakuto._

My face blushed involuntarily once his name entered my mind. I shook my head, causing my hair to fly over my face and earn myself a few strange looks from some of my classmates. I glanced, very self-consciously, into the magnetic mirror secured to the inside of my locker.

"I look fine. I look fine. He's not going to notice, it's just a little mascara. Or he will, and he'll be like, "Hey, Sachie-sama, why are you packing on the makeup? Are you getting ready for a play?" Oh, god, I actually _am_ packing it on." I attempted to smudge away the dark makeup. "Geeze, what's wrong with me? Stupid Valentine's day…" My eyes wandered to the small, pink, plastic pouch, tied securely with a silky pink ribbon. Inside the pouch were chocolates- the ones that my mother had taught me to make. I sighed.

"I bet he wouldn't even like them…" I muttered, and gazed into the mirror.

"I heard that St. Valentine's does have mysterious effects on women."

I froze. That voice.

My head turned around slowly.

That silvery hair, that all-knowing smile, those mocking eyes. My eyes slammed shut, and a cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck. So, this is what a mouse feels like when it's about to be pounced upon by a cat.

I grabbed the chocolates, slammed my locker shut and bolted down the hallway.

---

"Ah, what an idiot…" I rushed to my classroom, dropped my bag on the floor, and slammed my head against the desk. My face was burning; I could feel it.

"Stupid Raku-chan, why'd he have to scare me like that…?" I mumbled as I lifted my head and set it on my arms. I smiled. "Raku-chan. Pfft, he'll _love_ that name. It's degrading. I'll call him that from now on, he'll be so miffed…" I giggled. "Stupid Raku-chan doesn't deserve my chocolates…"

---

"Wakamura!" I felt a rolled up workbook make sharp, brief, contact with my shoulder.

"Mmmm….mnnn." I buried my head into my arms. My seat was by the window and it as a sunny day outside. The heat was soothing, and it enveloped me into a warm, comforting hug.

"WAKAMURA." The workbook made contact once again with my shoulder, then followed by a poke in my side. I looked up. It was my teacher, Akiyama-san.

He looked and me disapprovingly and shook his head. "This isn't like you, Wakamura. You've always been a diligent student, so why are you slacking off in my class?" He _tsk_'d and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "_Especially sleeping in my class."_ He surveyed the class. "I don't want any of you messing around today. I don't care if it's St. Valentine's Day. That's no excuse to slack off."

I blinked a few times as my eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight, trying to send myself back under the blanket of sleep that I had been under a few moments ago. I looked at Akiyama-san.

He shook his head and I thin I saw a tiny smile peek from under his thin lips.

"Please try not to fall asleep. And…tone down on the makeup."

I blushed.

_So I __**was**__ putting on too much…OTL._

---

After a gruelling day of trying to avoid Rakuto, I sprinted down the hallways and towards my locker. Most of my other friends had confessed their love and had given away their chocolates. However, the pink, plastic pouch tied with the rose coloured ribbon was still sitting at the bottom of my schoolbag. I stood at my locker, and I could feel a cold, anxious sweat breaking onto the back on my neck.

I had had many opportunities to give them to him. For example, I had passed him in the hallway as I walked to my 3rd period class. I clenched the bag of chocolates in my left hand, and retracted it into my sleeve. As I walked to class, I saw him. He had stopped and greeted me, and had studied my face.

"Are you alright? You looked flushed." He questioned.

"It's nothing, heh heh… I just feel a bit- Oops, I'm going to be late for class, haha, sorry, got to run bye~"

I ran down the hallways.

When I had reached my classroom, I dropped back into my seat.

Out of sheer nervousness, I had clenched my fists. I had crushed the chocolates, melding them together into one large mass of chocolate. I sighed wearily and dropped the chocolates back into my schoolbag.

Why was I always running away?

|I reached back and wiped away the slow forming sweat from the back of my neck.

'St. Valentine's is such a stressful day. Probably even more stressful than midterm exams…" I placed the last book in my locker. I grabbed the bag of chocolates. "These are retarded. They're all soft and melted. He probably wouldn't want these."

"Is that so?" _UGH. THAT VOICE AGAIN._

I slammed the locker shut, just to see Rakuto's face peering back slyly at me. He had that same cocky smile that he always wore. It was starting to annoy me.

He offered his arm to me. "Shall we walk home? Grandpa'll be angry at you…" I slapped his arm away and grouchily slung my backpack over my shoulder. I held the pouch of chocolates in my hand, hidden inside my sleeve one again.

"Fine."

We walked in silence for the first few moments, before Rakuto leaned over and grinned at me.

"How many chocolates did you get, my princess?"

"I didn't get any." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh?" He sped up and walked in front of me. He turned, so he was facing me, and began starting backwards.

"Yup. Do you know why?" I smirked. He shook his head.

"Why, Sachie-sama?"

"Because it's St. Valentine's Day. Girls are supposed to give chocolates to the boys." I tucked a piece of flyaway hair behind my ear and raised at eyebrow at him.

"What about you?" I queried. Rakuto was pretty popular. He was the president of the student council, after all, and had been nicknamed 'Prince' by some of the younger girls. I couldn't possibly relate to them. This boy wasn't a 'prince', but more like a wolf. A wolf in a prince's clothing.

"What about me?" He sidestepped, and he was back to walking by my side. Closer this time, and I could feel his coat sleeve brushing against mine. I sniffed.

"How many chocolates did _you _get? Probably like, a million or something, right?" I looked down.

"More like…17?" He laughed. "Some of the chocolates were pretty impressive. Some girl actually got them specially made for me; white chocolate truffles with my name written on them. Pretty impressive, huh?" He kicked a stone.

The wind ruffled my air.

"Yeah… pretty impressive."

He stopped, pulling my hand to slow me down. I looked back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

I looked up. "Excuse me?" I flared. "You're calling me a liar?"

"Yup. Something isn't right." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. A fiery sense of anger flared up inside of me. I tensed.

He was perfect. He was handsome. He was popular. He was smart; he had many fan girls, _even _a fan_ club. _He could probably get any girl in the school, certainly ones that were prettier and smarter. So why did I care? Why did I have to fall in love with such an unattainable man?

"Yeah…" I mumbled. He lifted my chin and looked at me. I diverted my eyes, and felt my cheeks sting with heat. I couldn't tell if it was the wind or just a blush.

"Sachie-"

"I _was _going to give you chocolates. Unfortunately, they got melted and they all melded together and now all I have is a lump of chocolate, which _was_ specially made for you except they didn't have you name spelled out of them, and then Akiyama-baka told me that I was wearing too much makeup but I thought it _might've_ made me look prettier when I gave you the chocolates except-" I had started blubbering. I took quick, rapid breaths and gave a weak laugh.

He leaned closer, and then hugged me tightly. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, and I leaned into him. He was warm. My bag was slipping off of my shoulder, and I let it fall to the floor. The chocolates, however, remained in my tight, secure grip.

"I-I can't believe I'm crying over chocolates…"

He pulled away and looked at me blankly. He moved away, opened his backpack, and pulled out a bag of chocolates. He then walked over the a trashcan that was nearby, and deposited them inside.

"R-Rakuto!" I widened my eyes. "Those chocolates-"

"Mean nothing to me if they're not from you."

I paused.

He bent over; clasping my hand and the chocolates. He took the bag, opened it, took the chocolate out, and deposited it into his mouth.

My mouth hung open. _Seriously…?_ Hot, baby tears were sliding down my flustered face. Trails of mascara had crept down my cheeks, and I hurriedly rubbed them away.

Rakuto finished the chocolate, licked his lips, and turned to me.

"Those were amazing, Sachie-san."

That smile.

"What about those special chocol-"

"They were probably made by a crusty old man from a chocolate shop. Not by a princess like you, Sachie-sama." He knelt down and picked up my hand. He smiled, and kissed it.

My face flushed.

He stood back up, and smiled. He offered me his arm again, and looked at me. "Want to go home?"

I smiled back and gave out a small laugh. "I have something to tell you." I beckoned him to come closer. He cocked his head to the side and blinked.

"Alright…"

I kissed him. His lips were soft as they grazed mine, and they were warm. His hand moved to run through my wind-tangled hair, and slowly ran down my sides to my hips. My hands were softly tracing the sides of his face; and gradually rested on his shoulders. We broke apart for air, and we looked at each other. We blushed.

"What did you have to tell me?" He breathed.

I smiled, as a surge of euphoria ran up my spine. "You taste like chocolate,'

I paused, and breathed under my breath.

'_Raku-chan."_

…

"What did you just call me?"

_End._

-----

_Hello! Sachie-san here!_

Ah, I'm so glad that I finally uploaded something! I'm sorry for such a long delay. Honestly, I've really been procrastinating lately. I'm having too much fun watching new anime (like K-ON, Chrome Shelled Regios, Toradora, and 07GHOST. – All very good animes, please go watch them!) I've also been really busy with school.

Unfortunately, this fanfiction has come to an end! *Please don't cry!* I'll be the end of _this_ story. I'll be writing a new one later on, probably after I've finished my exams! I hope you guys enjoyed Sunlight! It's a shame there aren't many other Wild Ones fanfictions! Quick! Go write some so I can read them!

I'm excited, Volume 7 was released yesterday by VIZ. I need to go buy it, hehe!

Thanks so much for all of you who took the time to read Sunlight and posted reviews! Reviews are nice! Please leave them! Also, please refer add me to Author Alert if you want to keep updated to when I'll be writing my new Wild Ones fic. (If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! I might just use them – don't worry, I'll credit you!)

Thanks again!

P.S. Some of you may have noticed that half way through the lat chapter, I switched from first person to third person. LOL whatever, it's funnier that way. [^_^]


	6. Please read!

Hi everybody!

Sorry for updating through this story! I just wanted to ask a quick question! :)

I'm heading towards my winter break In a few days, and I'm thinking about writing another Wild Ones story. Probably an Azuma x Sachie fic, since he needs more love.

So yes, please comment on this chapter if you'd like me to write a new one! Feel free to provide ideas and such!

Thanks for supporting me, and I apologize for being so inactive!

-Sachiesan


End file.
